Something More
by accioweasleys4
Summary: Oliver Wood's Healer orders him to take some time off to relax after he gets injured at a Quidditch match, so he decides to get help from the Weasley twins. This is written for MelodyPond77. Happy early birthday!


**A/N: I'm sorry about the delay in stories, readers. I've had a major writer's block again, and I've been trying to overcome it. This is what I've managed to come up with. This story is written for MelodyPond77. Happy early birthday! It'll also probably be for some competitions and challenges that'll be added here later on. Note: The POV's will change a few times. Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Fred Weasley heard the bell go off at the front of his shop, and he exited the back room to greet his customer. His eyes widened when he saw Oliver Wood standing at the entrance, looking around. He grinned and poked his head in the back room. "Hey, George! Oliver Wood has decided to grace us with his presence!"

George looked as surprised as he felt when he saw Oliver there. "Wow! It really is Oliver Wood. Should we ask him a question that only the real Wood would know?" he asked jokingly.

Oliver was shaking his head in amusement at the twins reactions. "Oh, come on. I must've visited you at least one time since the Battle of Hogwarts," he said, looking like he was trying to remember the time.

The twins looked at each other and shook their heads simultaneously. "Nope. You've been busy playing Quidditch for the Puddlemere's United," Fred said lightly. He suddenly remembered Wood's latest injury. "I'm sorry about your broken arm. When will you be able to play again?" He eyed his friend's cast.

"In a few days," Oliver answered with a hint of bitterness in his tone. "That fall was quite nasty. I actually came here because I need your help. The Healer ordered me to take a few days off to relax, and well…" he trailed off, shrugging his shoulders. "I'm not very good at relaxing. I've never been good at it. You two are the most carefree people I know. I was wondering if you could help me?" Oliver looked incredibly nervous when he asked as the twins exchanged mischievous looks.

"Why, Oliver!" George said, placing a hand over his heart.

"That's the sweetest thing that anybody has ever said to us!" Fred gushed, finishing his twin's sentence for him.

Oliver narrowed his eyes at them suspiciously, and he started to back away toward the door. "I shouldn't have come here," he muttered, looking like he regretted visiting them.

Fred quickly blocked his way out. "No, no, no! We'll help you!" he said quickly as the grin continued to spread across his face. "I'll even ask Hermione for help as well. She's my girlfriend now," he announced proudly.

Oliver looked at Fred in amazement. "You're going out with Hermione Granger? Since when?" he asked him incredulously.

"We started going out four months after the war ended. But we were mad for each other since her fourth year," Fred answered casually.

George rolled his eyes. "He was just too chicken to ask her out. It was annoying," he muttered, shaking his head as he remembered their school days.

"Yeah, well. Ron liked her then, and I thought I was actually being kind by sparing my feelings. But she couldn't stay away from me." Fred shrugged nonchalantly.

"I can't believe it. The prankster and the bookworm. I never thought it would be you two," Oliver said, shaking his head.

"Yeah, well. That's old news now. We'll be able to help you relax in no time. Come back here at eight. We close the shop at six. We'll have an idea by then."

Oliver blinked in surprise. "That soon?" he asked worriedly.

"We can't deprive your fans just because you chose not to follow your Healer's orders! Now go so we can work our magic!" George said, winking at him as he pushed Oliver out the door.

Oliver stared at the door when it closed, and shook his head. He felt like he had just sold his soul to the devil, though he didn't think he had to be too worried if Hermione Granger had anything to say about their plans. Katie had told him how strict she had been as a prefect at school after shall.

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

Hermione sat at the table with the twins as she tried to help them come up with a plan to help Oliver relax. "I'm surprised you agreed to help him. He's almost as uptight as Percy used to be. You really should be kind to him since he thought of you two at all," she said in a realistic tone.

Fred groaned. "But Hermione, this is the perfect time to prank him! What else are we supposed to do if we can't prank him? That's how we get people to laugh!" He pouted at her when she said they couldn't prank him.

"It would be cruel to prank somebody who came to you for help," she said again, though her eyes suddenly went wide. "Oh, I've got the perfect idea. Let's set him up a date!" she said eagerly, placing a hand on Fred's arm excitedly.

Fred scoffed. "A date? Who do we know that would go on a date with him? He's a Quidditch tyrant."

Hermione swatted his shoulder. "Be nice! He's still your friend."

"I know. I was just teasing, love." He placed a kiss on her cheek.

George rolled his eyes. "Ok, lovebirds. I'm waiting to hear who would be a perfect date for Oliver Wood."

Hermione blushed as she tore her eyes away from Fred and grinned. "Katie Bell. I'm pretty sure she's had a crush on Oliver for ages. Angelina told me last week that she wasn't seeing anybody either. I think they'd be perfect for each other. They both love Quidditch. I could go visit her right now and say that you two wanted to hang out with her tonight…" she trailed off, lost in her thoughts.

"My girlfriend is brilliant!" Fred declared, causing George to roll his eyes at him again. "I always thought she might have a crush on him back at school. We'll meet up with Oliver right now."

* * *

**Oliver's POV**

"A blind date?" Oliver said, swallowing nervously as he shook his head. "No. Absolutely not. There's no telling who you two would set me up with."

George placed his hand over his heart. "Ouch. That hurts, Wood. But we promise that you'll love her."

"Yeah," Fred said, adding his input into the conversation. "If she isn't perfect for you, then... I guess you don't ever have to listen to us again. But you really should live a little."

Oliver closed his eyes, thinking that he would regret his decision immediately. "All right. But expect revenge if it's a disaster."

The twin's eyes gleamed. "Noted," Fred said, thumping him on the shoulder.

* * *

Oliver was sitting at the Leaky Cauldron an hour later. He kept running a hand in his hair nervously, and he would glance at Fred and Hermione every few seconds. They were talking quietly at the table next to him, but their calmness made him more nervous. He narrowed his eyes at them, but they didn't seem to notice. "Why did I let Fred talk me into this? I should've had Percy put a stop to this," he muttered to himself quietly as he looked back at the door again.

He got up impatiently and walked over to the bar to order a butterbeer to calm his nerves. Firewhiskey would've been a better choice, but he figured he should go through a first date sober. The door opened, and Oliver's eyes widened when he saw Katie Bell walk in. He forgot that he had a date to keep an eye out for and walked over to her eagerly.

"Katie! How are you? It's been a long time," Oliver said, pulling his friend into a hug. Katie smiled and accepted the hug, though he held her a second longer than necessary. He scolded himself for allowing himself to encourage her when he had a date.

"I'm good, I am actually here on a date!" she said brightly, grinning happily.

Oliver's heart fell at those words. _It doesn't matter. You have a date too,_ he reminded himself. He cleared his throat nervously, though he didn't recognize his voice when he spoke. "Oh, really? Who is the lucky fellow?"

Katie shrugged as she tossed her hair over her shoulder as she gazed around the room. "I don't know," she said thoughtfully, though her eyes found somebody over his shoulder. "Hermione just told me to meet her here at eight. She said that she knew the perfect guy for me."

Oliver's head whipped over his shoulder sharply as he narrowed his eyes at the couple again. They had been watching Katie and Oliver with amused smiles on their faces, but they ducked their heads when they realized they were caught.

He turned his head back to Katie and he felt warm when their eyes met. "I guess you are my date for the evening. Are you ok with that?" he asked his friend quietly, suddenly feeling shy.

She blushed and lowered her eyes, but she nodded after a moment. "Yeah. Sometimes friendship can turn into something more, right?"

They sat down at a table and ordered a meal. There was an awkward silence, but Katie told him a story that soon got him smiling. As he laughed, he realized that he really was relaxing for once. After they finished eating, they decided to go for a walk. Before they headed out the door, Oliver tossed Fred a grateful look. Fred returned it by mouthing, "I told you so!" and winked at him. Oliver shook his head in amusement as he held the door open for Katie.

They started walking in silence and Oliver bravely reached for her hand. Katie responded by slipping her hand into his and they walked into the cool, starry night. "Were you disappointed when you realized I was your date?" Katie asked him suddenly.

The question made Oliver stumble a little. He expected her to be joking, but when he turned to look at her, he saw that she was quite serious. "Oh, Katie," he breathed. "No. Not at all," he said in what he hoped was an encouraging tone.

"Really? I thought you once said I was too young for you." Her expression was hard to read, but the sudden bitterness in her tone was clear.

Oliver frowned when he suddenly remembered the first time Katie asked him out. She asked him in front of some of his friends, and he had been so embarrassed that he immediately said no and a He had actually liked her at that time though, and he regretted rejecting her. "That was a long time ago. I didn't know how to handle my feelings for you, so I ignored them."

Katie's expression changed to confusion. "You had feelings for me? Why didn't you tell me?" she demanded to know.

"You were too young for me when we were at school," Oliver answered honestly. Their age difference was one of the reasons why he hid his feelings for so long.

Her eyes flashed for a second, but she seemed to consider something. "What about now?" she asked him quietly.

"Now…it doesn't matter as much. We're both older than we were back then." He took a step closer toward her, not daring to break their eye contact. He lowered his head and kissed her softly on the lips. "You've always been more than a friend to me."

She had returned the kiss when he kissed her, but seemed shocked at his words. He waited patiently for a moment, but she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I was hoping you would say that," she said happily.

* * *

**A/N: I had no idea how to end this, so it ended like this. Thanks for reading! I hope it turned out ok after having a writer's block.**


End file.
